


God's Intervention

by idunno



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Holy Water, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Not Reverse-AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idunno/pseuds/idunno
Summary: In a world a page from a book of prophesies gave an angel and a demon the idea they needed to pull one over their respective head offices.This is not this world.God will not let the pair that stopped the apocalypse die.





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so fair warning I have the trifecta. This is my first work, I don't have a beta and I am not a native english speaker. I apologize for any possible mistakes. If you see one please correct me.

In a world a page from a book of prophesies gave an angel and a demon the idea they needed to pull one over their respective head offices.  


In this world the piece of paper burned to ashes and as such there was no plan for when they were captured even if they knew that they were coming after them. After all what could the two of them do against the collective forces of Heaven and Hell?  


In this world Aziraphale is standing in frond of hellfire and Crowley is watching as a bathtub is filled with holy water. Aziraphale buys himself some time trying to justify himself. Gabriel of course tries to interupt him (Shut up and die already) but Aziraphale is not Crowley pretending to be Aziraphale he has nothing to prove, they already want to kill him so there is nothing that can make this worse for himself and he is done. So done with Heaven and their methods and their ignorance so he starts ranting and that buys him time.  


And how could that possibly help him you might wonder. Well the truth is that Aziraphale only needs to rant long enough for the demonic trial to be over. Because God is not gonna let either of those two die, not since they tried their best to save Her creation, not when they are the only of angelic stock who appreciate it.  


And this is where the story beginns. With Crowley's mock trial finished and him standing over a bathtub.  


Crowley was both terrified and resigned. Heaven had Aziraphale and he was about to die painfully. The only thing he could do now is to try and find the least painfull way to enter the holy water. He thought it would be best if he entered the holy water all at once so it would be faster. With that thought he jumped -clothes and all- into his death. He screamed from the pain.  


When humans think they are about to die sometimes time crawls for them. The same can be said for man-shaped angelic beings. Of course it's not like in the movies where everything is at slow motion. You feel only panic(and sometimes, if it's bad enough, pain) and the only thing you hear are your thoughts.  


But seconds drag and feel like minutes and you have time to think in minutes that you don't in seconds and so Crowley thought. He thought about the pain. It hurt so bad and it felt like falling like something was ripped away from him and something else was sawn in place(something wrong) oh pleasemakitstop he didn't think death would hurt like that why did he have to feel this again he thought he would be melting but he was falling and it hurt so bad and he felt the need to apologise to Ligur but it only lasted for a second before his mind turned to Aziraphale and God he hoped his angel wasn't in so much pain because it hurt it hurt so bad why wasn't he dead yet?  


Crowley let out a scream of anguish when he hit the water and the demons were pleased. But then he hit the bottom of the tub and he was sobbing, but he wasn't dead and he didn't seem to be dying. A dash of fear tangled with their surprise.  


Crowley registered hitting the bottom of the bathtub and realized he wasn't dying and then the pain overtook him.  


He dimly registered Michael walking back in and pausing. But even he Felt the being that entered almost right after Michael and looked around the room in disapproval. God who he hadn't seen since his fall and who had never stepped foot in Hell was there. He looked at Her and saw her form and a whisper rose up involutrarily from his mouth "Mother".  


She approched him while he was crying and shaking and put Her hand on top of his wet hair. "What is the meaning of this Michael?" She asked calmly and Crowley thought that this was the calm before the storm. He was still shocked that She had deigned to touch a demon and that he had not burst into flames, unholy as he was.  


Michael was in shock as well but answered "Mother this demon has conpired and succeded to avert the apocalpse. He went against the Great Plan and against Hell. This is-was-is an attemt to execute him."  


"And why are you here Michael? Why did you bring the means of execution? What excuse do you have for your actions?" Her words could cut steel and Crowley shuddered. She pet his hair soothingly and he was torn between leaning into it and jerking away in fear. He froze.  


"As far as the forces of hell are concerned I will not control you or order you but if you want to kill Crowley then I am taking him back"  


Taking him back? Crowley blue screened. Hell was taken aback and talking broke out even with Her present.  


"Taking him back? But he is a demon!" Amazingly enough Michael questioning God mostly went unnoticed, darfwed out by Her statement.  


Only four noticed. Michael who regretted the words almost as soon as they came out of her mouth. She had no right to question Mother.  


Crowley who still hadn't processed what was happening but who was completly and utterly terrified, mostly for Michael, because oh Sat- somebody she just questioned Mother and Michael didn't even ask her an innocent question (Crowley fell for asking questions) she straight up challenged Her words (Crowley never even thought about doing that, not as an angel and not as a demon).  


God of course noticed. She ignored Michael's outburst and answered her. "Why would that be a problem Michael? Is Crowley not curently sitting in holy water?"  


Beelzebub also noticed. And after God's comment looked at Crowley carefully and noticed that behind the holyness of the water what she felt was not a demon but an angel. Well that solved the Crowley problem for Hell. "If he izz an angel then we cannot blame him for his actionz against Hell. You can leave."  


Michael turned to Beelzebub. She paused looked at Crowley and saw that he really was not a demon anymore. She felt in turmoil, she had so many questions that she would never dare ask.  


Crowley was in pain, wet, he was being touched by God and he did not die from holy water. He was dazed but even then his former bosses words made him reach inside himself and feel and he realized that he no longer was a demon. He was too overwhelmed to have any sort of a reaction to that revelation. And then he blinked and found that he, Michael and God where in Heaven looking at a raging Aziraphale, a pillar of hellfire and some other angels, Gabriel included who were staring at Aziraphale like they had never seen him before.


	2. Aziraphale

Aziraphale is soft. Soft and kind. The problem is that everyone has a limit and Aziraphale had reached his. So faced with his own death he tore Heaven a new one. He was vicious. He spoke of Heaven's hypocrisy, of their afwul behaviour.  


He compared them to Crowley and found them coming short. A demon was more caring than them, kinder than them, loved humanity more than them.  


"A demon Gabriel really. But that is not that difficult I suppose since none of you care about humanity at all"  


At that point somebody tried to interrupt him to contradict him but he put a quick stop to it.  
He lived among humanity(_he_ loved them)and he had so many incidents to draw upon, from their disdain for most things human and their refusal to interact with them unless commanted to, to the fact that he was Heaven's only agent on earth most of the time and ignored reports on illnesses, wars and disasters in which he asked for the help he needed but never reiceved with the recent apocalypse as the cherry on top.__  
"If you really cared about humanity even a little you would have done everything in your power to stop it."  


_ __ _

"He is right you know" the angels turned around to see who had spoken and saw God. They hardly paid any attention to the two angels with him even though one was sitting down and dripping on the floor.  
"Mother?" a question born of surprise that came from several mouths in the room.  


She spoke again "The apocalypse was Hell's plan. A plan that you could have diverted if you chose to. A choice that you would have made if you followed My original orders to protect humanity or if you gave one iota of care as I had hoped you would. Alas, out of all my children only Aziraphale and Crowley care about humanity. Now with that in mind, Gabriel what is this?" She gestured to encompass the whole room.  


If angels needed to breath Michael would have been hyperventilating. If Mother was so angry that she gave a weapon to hell in order for them to kill a traitor she couldn't even imagine how enraged she must be about this.  


Gabriel although sensing his Mother's anger answered honestly. "We were going to execute the traitor for the actions he took against the Great Plan and collaborating with a demon"  


Crowley sucked in a breath when he heard that they were planning Aziraphale's execution.  


"And what gave you the slightest idea that you could execute your siblings Gabriel? Especially considering that you are not privy to My actual plans. Aziraphale may have disobeyed you but he never disobeyed My orders."  
"But he conspired with- "  
"And you are a great fool if you believe that I didn't know about Aziraphale's and Crowley's Arrangment. This is a farce Gabriel and I am ending it right now."  


Silence reigned in Heaven after She finished speaking. Aziraphale's thoughts lingered over the word Arrangment. Mother knew.  


At this point She chose to interrupt the silence. "Crowley will also be welcomed back to Heaven"  
Wait what?  
"I want him and Aziraphale to report to Me. Don't bother harassing Aziraphale about paperwork Gabriel."  
What was going on? Aziraphale glanced at Gabriel when She mentioned him but the Archangel looked as confused as he felt.  
"Aziraphale, Crowley your presence is no longer required. I can send you back to the bookshop if you so wish, although Crowley would propably benefit from a visit to the infarmary."  
"I would rather just be sent back to earth if it's all the same to You." Crowley spoke.  


Aziraphale's heart skipped a beat. Crowley? He searched for the demon with his eyes and with his senses. He did not feel the familiar presence but then his eyes focused on the the angel sitting on the floor. Realization dawned on him. God waved a hand in dismissal and they found themselves standing in the bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Critisism and corrections are welcome!


	3. Crowley & Aziraphale

Crowley's legs buckled unter him. Aziraphale caught him. He noticed that Crowley was still wet and used a miracle to dry him not noticing that the water was holy.  
"Are you okay my dear?"  
"Angel I- are _you_ okay?"__  
Aziraphale scoffed. "I am perfectly fine thank you very much. I am not the one that changed species."  
Crowley blinked slowly and then hissed. "Right yeah, that hurts."  


_ __ _

Aziraphale moved Crowley to a chair and guided him to sit down. "It hurts? Where?"  


"Everywhere. It's the species change angel. You know all these years I thought the pain of Falling was a punishment, but this" he waved his hand around, not really pointing to anything "reverse Falling...falling...Rising, this hurts just as bad believe me."  


"Crowley..." Aziraphele whispered moving towards him and hesitating for a moment before finally taking and caressing his hand. It was the only comfort he could offer.  


They stayed like this in silence for hours. Not a lot of time for them. In fact it was the time that Crowley needed to process that yes, this did happen.  
"What the absolute fuck. Aziraphale what just happened?"  


"Well I am not so sure on the details myself, but I believe that God was pleased by our actions during Armageddon and possibly before that, and as a result stopped my execution and turned you into an angel."  


"That was a rhetorical question angel." Crowley sighed. Could he even call Aziraphale angel now that he also was...  


No he couldn't think about that the change forced upon him. It hurt so bad still and it wasn't just the pain. He hadn't wished to be an angel since the early days shortly after his fall. His very self felt wrong, twisted beyond measure. Again.  


He wasn't sure what's worst. When he Fell he was something he had never been before and now he was what he was originally. But the truth is that Crowley spend much longer as a demon than as an angel. He hated this.  


After he Fell he changed his name. Everyone did. Partly to distance themselves from God and partly because they didn't feel like they were the one to whom the name belonged. Crowley wondered if he would become Zadkiel again, if he would feel like that was who he was again. He wondered if his old name would be forced upon him. Angels did not change their names after all.  


"I want to go to sleep." He was so tired. Aziraphale stood up and he did too.  
"You can stay here if you want. I have a bed."  


That's how Crowley ended up in Aziraphale's bed, purchased last century and unused. He closed his eyes. Aziraphale kissed his forehead. Crowley opened his eyes in surprise and then closed them again with a small smile. Aziraphale sat on a chair in the room and kept watch over Crowley while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this story. I will write a sequel but it propably won't be soon. 
> 
> Zadkiel as far as Wikipedia informs me is the angel of freedom, benevolence and mercy and I think that's pretty fitting for Crowley.
> 
> Wikipedia also informes me that Sandalphon is the protector of unborn children and I don't know what to do with that information.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments and critisism are welcome.


End file.
